ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ace Killer
, also known as and , is a robotic assassin from the TV series Ultraman Ace, first appearing in episode 14. Ace Killer and his variants are designed to be as strong (if not stronger) as their Ultra counterparts. Subtitles: * *Beatstar: History Ultraman Ace Ace Killer was a creation of Yapool in an attempt to kill Ultraman Ace. By luring the Ultra Brothers onto a desolate planet and forcing Ultraman Ace to battle the choju, Baraba on Earth. Ace Killer was released and absorbed the powers and weapons of the Ultra Brothers. With their power, Yapool released a robot replica of Ultraman Ace to demonstrate Ace Killer's power. Withstanding a Metallium Ray, Ace Killer used a barrage of Ultraseven's Emerium Ray and Ultraman's Specium Ray to weaken the robot until it destroyed it with a variation of Zoffy's M87 Ray. Eventually, Ultraman Ace returned to try and rescue his brothers, but was ambushed by the powered-up Ace Killer. With the Ultra Brothers' powers, Ace Killer easily overpowered Ultraman Ace until the Ultra Brothers used the last of their energy to replenish Ultraman Ace. With their combined energy, Ultraman Ace hurled a concentrated ball of their energy (the attack known as Space Q) at Ace Killer, destroying Yapool's weapon against him and releasing his comrades. Trivia *Designer: Yoshio Suzuki **Suzuki also said that Ace Killer is his favorite Ultra Kaiju to design, but has no idea on how did he managed to design his head. *Original magazines claims that Ace Killer is a cyborg, as it was originally a corpse from a Planet Golgotha that Yapool took and zombify it. Eventually after Ultraman Mebius, later Ace Killers are written as robots instead. *This is the only series in which Ace Killer carries his sai, series-wise. In the video games, he uses it as a weapon. *Ace Killer shares the same subtitle as Yapool. *Interestingly, in the Ace manga by Matsuhisa Akihito, Ace Killer does not appear at all, his role and name being taken Baraba instead. *Although not physically seen, Ace Killer was one of the monsters and aliens that made up Beryudora's neck in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Ultraman Mebius Ace Killer returned in episode 43 of the series, Ultraman Mebius as Mebius Killer. In this series, Yapool created a second Ace Killer and used it as a weapon to battle Ultraman Mebius. Ace Killer Mirai had gone on a walk in the park with a girl he'd met, but Yapool was spying on them, disguised as a human once more. He held a clutch of balloons with him; these looked innocent, but had devious powers. Yapool finally confronted Mirai, as he was dealing with an annoying, smug reporter, revealing his true identity as Yapool. But rather than fight him, he released a red balloon with gold stripes into the sky. The balloon opened up a dimensional hole, and from it, Ace Killer emerged! Yapool teleported to a safe distance to observe, as Ace Killer made his way toward Mirai, crushing anything in his path. The reporter made a hasty getaway, but Mirai stayed with the girl, telling her to run, and that he'd take care of Ace Killer. Mirai ran off to transform into Ultraman Mebius, but unknown to him, she followed him, and witnessed his transformation. Mebius confronted Ace Killer, who proved to be a much better fighter. Things only got worse as Yapool called Gadiba into action. The little gas monster leaped into Ace Killer's body, and gave him new abilities; he was now Mebius Killer. Mebius Killer After Gadiba transformed Mebius Killer, Yapool ordered Mebius Killer to first use the Mebium Beam; placing his left palm over the green pendant on his right forearm, Mebius Killer charged his hands with energy, and performed the Mebium Shoot. It struck Mebius' body, but he sidestepped most of it. Yapool, laughing, ordered him to fire it again, but this time, Mebius fired his own Mebium Shoot, and the two were evenly matched. Yapool then ordered Mebius Killer to use the Mebium Blade, which formed out of his green pendant. Mebius pulled out his blade as well, but Mebius Killer was stronger still, and outmatched him. Finally, Yapool ordered him to use the Mebium Burst. The ball of fire struck Mebius with great force, and Mebius fell to the ground as Yapool laughed. Mebius tried to get up, but he was too weak. That's when the girl ran up and spoke to Mebius; she believed in him and his strength. Mebius wouldn't give up now, and he got back up to fight once more. This time, however, Mebius was winning. Mebius Killer grappled with Mebius, and was overpowering him. That's when Mebius pulled out his newest power; his body began glowing red, and then he engulfed Mebius Killer and himself in flames! It was Mebius' version of the Ultra Dynamite move Ultraman Taro uses; the Mebium Dynamite! Mebius Killer groaned in agony as Mebius' flames burned his flesh, but Mebius kept a good grip on him, and finally, with one last burst of power, Mebius caused the finishing explosion, destroying Mebius Killer once and for all. Unfortunately despite its destruction, Mebius Killer fulfilled its purpose to exhaust Mebius, allowing Yapool to kidnap Mirai, Aya and Hirukawa into his dimension. Trivia *The new suit is designed by Hiroshi Maruyama, based on an old picture of Ace Killer from his time in Ace. Despite looking almost identical, Maruma admitted that his redesign involved several minor alterations. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Rebirth Mebius Killer returned as a body possessed by Yapool in Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Rebirth as part of the assembled Dark Four Heavenly Kings. To denote his revived status, he is labelled as |Mebiusu Kirā Gōsuto}} The Heavenly Kings assaulted the Ultra Brothers in an attempt to reunite the Giga Battle Nizer and Mechazam in an attempt to resurrect Alien Empera. However, their plans are foiled when Ultraman Mebius loses the Giga Battle Nizer and Mechazam sacrifices his life to keep The Emperor from being revived. In the end, he battles Ace and is destroyed by his Metallium Ray. Trivia *Voice actor: Ryoichi Tanaka *Stated at the cover of the show's DVD jacket, Yapool was meant to physically return but due to his suit being used in an outside attraction at the time, only Mebius Killer was left available and this forced the filming crew to come up with the excuse of Yapool possessing the body of his creation. Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar Ace Killer returned as a mechanical replica built by Beatstar, designated |Ēsu Kirā Bītosutā}} as part of his Robot Monster Army. In part 1 of the special, after Gomora destroys a Legionoid Beta, Ace Killer (as well as Inpelaizer and King Joe) appear and together team up and beat down Gomora, forcing the monster back into Rei's Battle Nizer. Shortly after, the Ultimate Force Zero arrives on the scene and battles the robots. Glen Fire battles with Ace Killer and eventually destroys the robot by pile-driving him into the ground. Trivia *Although it was built as "Ace Killer", supplementary magazines such as the 2013 All Monsters Photobook claims that Ace Killer (BS) also bears the data of Mebius Killer, hence explaining the Mebius Brace on his right wrist. Ultraman Ginga He was a participant of the Dark Spark War turned into a Spark Doll by Dark Lugiel. In episode 7, Ace Killer along with many other kaiju and aliens are seen cheering on Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. In a couple of shots of the series, Ace Killer can be seen in Dark Lugiel's collection along with Deathfacer, Gigi, Gatanothor, Birdon, Goldras, Alien Babarue, Gan Q, Dada, Mecha Baltan, Alien Hipporito, Twin Tail, Mochiron, and a lot of other monsters and aliens. It is assumed that after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel, he traveled back into space to return to Yapool's dimension, having regained his original form. Ultra Fight Victory Ace Killer was the guard of a captured Ultraman Ginga, on orders from Yapool on Satellite Golgotha. He then dueled Ace there when he came to save Ginga. They were an even match for the most. After Ace launched the Ultra Guillotine attack, Ace Killer was thought he finished off. However, the Choju survived and debuted his KillerTrans as being reintroduced by his master as Victory Killer. He summoned his new EX Red King Knuckle and struck Ace down to the surface with it. He then summoned the King Joe Launcher and fired at Ace, but the Ultra summoned his Ultra-Neo Barrier to deflect the energy bullets. Victory Killer then attacked Ace from behind, summoning his Eleking Tail, and defeated Ace by striking him with it many times. He was about to finish off Ace when Ultraman Victory showed up, used his Knight Timbre to transform into Victory Knight, and began to fight him. When the latter summoned his Sadola Scissors, Victory became shocked by this and Yapool explained that he studied the UlTrans and used them to modify the robot to become Victory Killer. While Victory was kept busy with the new and improved robot, Yapool summoned Lunaticks to kill Ginga. Victory then decided to use the Knight Timbre to bring Shepherdon back to life, the process temporally knocked away Victory Killer. Victory Killer then got back up, summoned his Gudon Whip and fought Victory again until the knight slashed him across the chest with glowing sword twice and finally finished him off with the Knight Victorium Shoot while Shepherdon finished off Lunaticks with his Victorium Flash. Trivia *KillerTrans voice actor: Tessho Genda *For this appearance, Ace Killer had his Mebius Brace removed, so that he looked identical to his first appearance. *The KillerTrans props were reused from Ultraman Victory's, while the end part used to connect Victory's arm was recolored to match Ace Killer's color scheme. Ultraman Geed Data - Ace Killer= Ace Killer :;Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 43,000 t *Origin: Planet Golgotha, Beastar Celestial Sphere (Killer the Beastar) :;Powers and Weapons * : After absorbing Ultraseven's energy, Ace Killer gained the ability to emit a yellow Emerium Ray from the red area on his forehead. It has the same strength as Ultraseven's. * : After absorbing Ultraman's energy, Ace Killer gained the ability to emit a yellow Specium Ray by crossing his arms in a "+" shape. It has the same strength as Ultraman's. * : After stealing Ultraman Jack's Ultra Bracelet, he equips it to his left arm. Ace Killer uses it in a similar fashion as Jack when he throws it to slice foes. Ace Killer's use of the bracelet appears to match the Bracelet Bomb ability Jack's Ultra Bracelet has, as it will explode on contact with opponents then return to Ace Killer's arm. * : After absorbing Ultraman Zoffy's M87 energy, Ace Killer can create a large ball of M87 energy with his hands and toss it at his foes. Despite its name as "Ray", the attack reacted in a similar manner to an energy bomb. *Battle Sai: Ace Killer is equipped with a large sai, which he holds in his right hand. It can be used as a normal sai; slashing, stabbing, battery, etc. *Armored Hide: Ace Killer's body was created specifically to endure the power of Ultraman Ace's weapons, like the Metallium Ray. Attacks like these don't even cause him to flinch. *Talons: Ace Killer's left hand is armed with talons over his fingers. ::;Ultraman Festival 2006 * : A copy of Jack's signature weapon (transformed from Ultra Bracelet), he obtained it thanks to Yapool's modification. * : Ultraman Taro's signature finishing move, this is obtained thanks to Yapool's modification. *U-Killersaurus' limbs: When engaging in a fight against the Ultra Brothers, his limbs changed to resemble U-Killersaurus. ::;ULTRA MONSTERS * : A tag-team attack with Giant Yapool. Giant Yapool charges Ace Killer with purple aura energy for the latter to perform a screwdriver attack towards the target. * : Ace Killer unleashes a plethora of the Ultra Brothers' stolen attacks, in the same order as his fight with Ace Robot. ::;Killer the Beatstar *Mebius Killer's abilities: Although not shown, the 2013 All Monster Photobook stated that Ace Killer (BS) possessed the knowledge of Mebius Killer's tactics, hence wearing the Mebius Brace on his right arm. Robot Ace v Ace Killer I.gif|Emerium Ray Robot Ace v Ace Killer II.gif|Specium Ray Robot Ace v Ace Killer III.gif|Ultra Bracelet Robot Ace v Ace Killer IV.gif|M87 Ray Robot Ace v Ace Killer.gif|Armored Hide }} - Second Incarnation= - Mebius Killer= Mebius Killer :;Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 43,000 t *Origin: Yapool's Dimension :;Powers and Weapons * : Mebius Killer possessed a copy of the Mebius Brace on his right gauntlet. This is hard to see since the color is gold, which matches is gauntlets. The Crystal Circle is replaced with the , the same component from Mebius Killer's chest. ** : Mebius Killer can perform the Mebium Shoot by placing his left palm over the Mebius Brace, then extends them in different directions horizontally, and then brings them together above his head, creating an "infinity loop." Then, putting his hands in the "+" shape, Mebius Killer can fire the beam. Matches Ultraman Mebius' in power. ** : Mebius Killer can create a blade much like Ultraman Mebius'. From the green pendant on his right hand, a yellow blade can form. Perfect for slashing and cutting. Matches Ultraman Mebius' in strength. ** : Mebius Killer can also perform the Mebium Burst. Mebius Killer creates a large ball of fire in his hands and then hurls the fireball at his foes. Matches Ultraman Mebius' in power. *Armored Hide: The second Ace Killer's body is just as tough as the first being able to resist most attacks from Ultras and even Ultraman Ace's Punch Laser. *Talons: Mebius Killer's left hand is armed with talons over his fingers. ::;Ghost Rebirth * : Mebius Killer can fire purple arrow-shaped blasts from his palms. Only seen in Ghost Rebirth. Mebius Killer Mebius Brace.png|Mebius Brace Mebius Killer Mebium Shoot.gif|Mebium Shoot Mebius Killer Mebium Blade.png|Mebium Blade Mebius Killer Mebium Burst.gif|Mebium Burst Mebius Killer Hide.gif|Armored Hide Mebius Killer Large Claws.png|Talons Mebius Killer Mebium Slash.png|Mebium Slash }} - Kabuto the Killer= Kabuto the Killer :;Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 43,000 t :;Powers and Weapons *Claw Hand: Kabuto the Killer's left arm is equipped with a claw. ** : Using its left pincer claw, Kabuto delivers a continuous slash to his target. *Absorption: Like Ace Killer, Kabuto retains the ability to steal an Ultra's finishing moves. * : Ultraman Jack's weapon. * : By combining the stolen Ultra Brothers' finishing movements, Kabuto can concentrate it into the very same attack that Ace used to kill Ace Killer in the past. Unfortunately the only time he used it contributed to his defeat as Taro absorbed the attack to empower his Ultra Dynamite into Cosmo Miracle Dynamite. * : Kabuto the Killer can perform a copy of Mebius' finishing movements. * : Ultraman Hikari's finishing move. - Victory Killer= Victory Killer :;Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 43,000 t *Origin: Yapool's Dimension, Satellite Golgotha of Planet Guar :;Powers and Weapons * : Copied from Ultraseven, Victory Killer gained the ability to emit a blue Emerium Ray from the red area on his forehead. * : Copied from Ultraman, Victory Killer gained the ability to emit Specium Ray by crossing his arms in a "+" shape. * : Copied from Zoffy, Victory Killer can fire his own M87 Ray by simply performing a similar hand movement. * : After obtaining the data of Ultraman Victory, Victory Killer can perform the same UlTrans technique that the Ultra uses via Spark Dolls. Unlike Victory, the KillerTrans announcement was different from the original voices of Victory Lancer. ** : Victory Killer changes his right arm into EX Red King's arm. *** : An analogous ability to EX Red King's Flame Road. By smashing the EX Red King Knuckle into the ground, Victory Killer can summon a series of massive eruptions capable of dealing damage to even the strongest of opponents. ** : Victory Killer turns his right arm into the robot's Pedanium Launcher. He uses it to fire multiple energy blasts and a single charge energy blast at the opponent. ** : Victory Killer turns his right arm into an Eleking tail. He can use it like a whip and slam against the opponent. First used on Ultraman Ace, slamming him into submission without a chance of retaliation. Compared to Ultraman Victory, Victory Killer's Eleking Tail is always glowing yellow energy. ** : Victory Killer turns his right arm into a Gudon whip. He uses it to whip the opponent multiple times. ** : Victory Killer turns his right arm into a Sadola claw. Using its pincer, Victory Killer is capable of countering minor swordsmanship skills of Victory Knight. *Power Absorption: Although being charged up already, Yapool stated that he could continue to add powers to Victory Killer by using Ultraman Victory Knight's data. *Armored Hide: Victory Killer's body is able to resist most attacks from Ultras and even Ultraman Ace's Ultra Guillotine. *Talons: Victory Killer's left hand is armed with talons over his fingers. V-Killer Emerium Ray.PNG|Emerium Ray V-Killer Specium Ray.PNG|Specium Ray V-Killer M87 Ray.PNG|M87 Ray V-Killer EX Red King Knuckle.PNG|EX Red King Knuckle V-Killer Flame Road.PNG|Magma Shock V-Killer King Joe Launcher.PNG|King Joe Launcher V-Killer Eleking Tail.PNG|Eleking Tail Victory Killer Gudon Whip.png|Gudon Whip Victory Killer Sadola Scissors.png|Sadola Scissors Victory Killer Hide.gif|Armored Hide }} Other Media Ultra Super Legend A modified Ace Killer was part of the Guar Army's cyborg combatants alongside Alien Nackle, Gora, Alien Magma, Black King, King Joe, and Mecha Baltan. He threw Zoffy into a black hole, but was killed by Andro Melos, who is actually the disguised Zoffy. Trivia *Although Super Legend is a manga, there were also real-life photography to commercialize the story. Shown on the right is a photograph of Ace Killer among Guar Army's combatants in against Andro Melos. Ultraman Festival 2006 In the second live stage, an enhanced Ace Killer was sent to Earth alongside Verokron. In addition to all four Ultra Brothers' finishers from Ace, he can also manifest Jack's Ultra Lance and Taro's Storium Ray. In the climax of fighting the Ultra Brothers, Ace Killer's limbs transform to resemble U-Killersaurus. Mega Monster Battle: ULTRA MONSTERS The Ace Killer, Tyrant and Vakishim were sent by Yapool to attack Io Mikura and destroy his Battle Nizer. As with all three monsters, he was killed by the player's choice of card. In the NEO edition, he was deployed by Giant Yapool to destroy Ai Asama/Kanegon's Battle Nizer in order to prevent Alien Rayblood's revival. Likewise, he is also defeated by the player's choice of monster. In the Galaxy Saga mode story, Yapool created as an assassin sent to modify history. Kabuto went into the past where his first incarnation's fight with Ultraman Ace took place in Planet Golgotha and successfully crucify the Ultra. Trivia *Voice actor (Kabuto the Killer): Ryoichi Tanaka *Kabuto the Killer was a fan redesign of Mebius Killer created as part of a contest for Bandai's Toyline. In contrast to his original appearance, Kabuto the Killer has crab-like claws and his body design resembles that of a Samurai. Televi-kun Ghost Rebirth Instead of Mebius Killer, Yapool created Kabuto the Killer as his new body to operate and leads an army of Inpelaizers to capture the Ultra Brothers. Using the stolen powers, Kabuto merged them into Space Q and hurl it towards Taro, but the latter used his traning of Ultra Horn with his father to absorb the attack and created the Cosmo Miracle Dynamite to defeat the armored robot. With Deathrem, Kabuto lead an army of Choju to fight the brothers. Upon his defeat, the Giant Yapool reveal himself. Trivia *Instead of simply being a possession, Kabuto the Killer acted as if he is a living shell/disguise for Yapool and nothing more. Ultraman Belial THE STAGE Super Strongest! Belial Galactic Empire In a stage show taking place a day before Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire, Mebius Killer accompanied Darkgone under Yapool's orders to enslave Belial as his minion. Unfortunately, Mebius Killer was stabbed by Darkgone's Gone Blade when he becomes interested in joining Belial's forces. ULTRAMAN (2011 manga) ja:エースキラー id:Ace Killer Category:Ultraman Ace Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Andro Melos Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Victory Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultra Fight Victory Category:Video Game Kaiju Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Characters Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution 2 Characters Category:Andro Melos Category:Cyborgs